1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus such as an ink jet type recording apparatus and a control method of the liquid discharging apparatus, and more particularly, to a liquid discharging apparatus which introduces liquid stored in a liquid storage member to a liquid discharging head and discharges the introduced liquid as liquid droplets, and a control method of the liquid discharging apparatus.
2. Related Art
A liquid discharging apparatus is an apparatus which includes a liquid discharging head and discharges (that is, ejects) various types of ink from the liquid discharging head. As such a liquid discharging apparatus, for example, an image recording apparatus such as an ink jet type printer or an ink jet type plotter has been used; however, recently, the liquid discharging apparatus has been applied to various manufacturing apparatuses by utilizing a characteristic thereof in which a minimum amount of liquid accurately lands on a predetermined position. For example, the liquid discharging apparatus has been applied to a display manufacturing apparatus which manufactures a color filter such as a liquid crystal display, an electrode forming apparatus which forms an electrode such as an organic electro luminescence (EL) display or a surface light emission display (FED), and a chip manufacturing apparatus which manufactures a bio chip (biochemical element). A recording head of the image recording apparatus discharges ink of a liquid type, and a color material discharging head for the display manufacturing apparatus discharges a solution of each color material of R (Red), G (Green), and B (Blue). In addition, an electrode material discharging head for the electrode forming apparatus discharges an electrode material of a liquid type, and a biochemical organic substance discharging head for the chip manufacturing apparatus discharges a bio organic substance solution.
The liquid discharging apparatus introduces the liquid from a storage member which stores the liquid such as the ink or the electrode material to the liquid discharging head, and discharges the liquid from nozzles as liquid droplets. A load in the storage member increases according to that the apparatus consumes the liquid in the storage member by discharging the liquid. For this reason, there is a concern that when the liquid in the storage member is reduced, a lack of the liquid to be supplied to the liquid discharging head is generated, and the liquid droplets are difficult to normally discharge from the nozzles. In order to prevent such an uncomfortable situation, in the liquid discharging apparatus in this type, in a case of detecting a state in which the liquid in the storage member barely remains, a promotion to a user for exchange of the storage member has been performed by, for example, displaying the state on a display device, or the like which is installed in the liquid discharging apparatus. In general, in order to prevent a generation of discharge abnormalities as described above in advance, there is a margin at a predetermined degree of a remaining amount of the liquid at the time of detecting an empty state. For this reason, regardless of the remaining of liquid which is capable of still being used for discharging, the remaining amount of liquid becomes useless in a case in which the user exchanges the storage member according to information relating to the promotion for exchange. With respect to such a problem, a technology has been proposed in which a state of the small ink remaining amount is detected by examining whether or not the ink is normally discharged from the nozzles of the liquid discharging head (for example, refer to JP-A-2010-221525).
In a case of examining the discharge abnormalities, when the discharge abnormalities are generated in only one of a plurality of the nozzles installed in the liquid discharging head, for example, a problem of a dot missing state is generated at the time of recording an image, or the like, therefore, in general, the discharge abnormalities examination is performed on all of nozzles. However, when the discharge abnormalities examination is performed on all of the nozzles, there is a problem in that only this examination takes time as much.